17 July 1973
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1973-07-17 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 3 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Decktician's log contains tracks down to 'Ibo Native Air'. The PasB suggests there were ten more tracks played after this (marked §). As this completes the session tracks, it seems reasonable. However, it does result in a higher number of tracks played than usual (32). A possible explanation could be the session tracks are short, but until they appear in the wild, it is difficult to validate. *The Steve Rhodes Singers seem to have been from Nigeria,http://www.livingprojectslimited.com/steverhodes/srv.htm one of four African session debuts in the month. Debut sessions too from Irish folk band Na Filii and young Welsh singer-songwriter Maldwyn Pope. *Quite a lot of non-current material in the playlist; Peel follows a single by Them with a track from Van Morrison's Astral Week''s LP. and plays other 1960s recordings from Garnett Mimms, Big Al Downing, Cream, Bob Dylan, and Jimi Hendrix. *Peel follows Phil Everly's "Sonwflake Bombardier", which includes a Duane Eddy guitar solo, with a track by Eddy himself. Other recent album tracks include items by Jackson Heights, formed by former Nice bassist Lee Jackson, Bedlam, featuring drummer Cozy Powell, and Lindisfarne's Alan Hull. Sessions *Maldwyn Pope #1. First broadcast. Recorded 1973-07-10. **No known commercial release. *Na Fili #1. First broadcast. Recorded 1973-07-02. **No known commercial release. *Steve Rhodes Singers #1 (and only). First Broadcast. Recording date unknown (own studio). **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Commander Cody And His Lost Planet Airmen: Rock That Boogoe (LP: Country Casanova) Paramount *Bob Dylan: Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window (LP: '''source unknown') Originally a single issued in 1965. Decktician logs the track as coming from an LP. The Dylan discography on Wikipedia has no mention of this track on any compilation available in 1973, so Peel may have played the rare 45, at the time prized by collectors. *Na Fili: Ar Eirinn (session) *Maldwyn Pope: Truly (session) *Deke Leonard: 7171 551 (LP: Iceberg) United Artists The PasB titles the track '2138920716'. *Steve Rhodes Singers: Akoy Moi (session) *Big Al Downing: Yes I'm Loving You (7" single) V-Tone *Maldwyn Pope: Couldn't Be Wrong (session) *Na Fili: Jigs: Gander In The Pratie Hole/Humours Of Donnybrock/Why So? (session) *Bedlam: Believe In You (LP: Bedlam) Chrysalis *Phil Everly: Snowflake Bombadier (LP: Star Spangled Springer) RCA *Duane Eddy: Detour (LP: unknown source) *Steve Rhodes Singers: Prayer For A Traveller (session) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Hey Joe (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *Maldwyn Pope: Shall We Go To Sea (session) *Alan Hull: Money Game (LP: Pipedream) Charisma *Garnett Mimms: My Baby (7" single) United Artists *Sly & The Family Stone: Thankful N' Thoughtful (LP: Fresh) Epic *Maldwyn Pope: Dream Castle (session) *Mott The Hoople: Ballad Of Mott (LP: Mott) CBS *Cream: Tales Of Brave Ulysses (LP: unknown source) *Steve Rhodes Singers: Ibo Native Air (session) *Na Fili: Caitlin Triall (session) § *Jackson Heights: Bump And Grind (LP: Bump 'N' Grind) Vertigo § *Maldwyn Pope: That Is The Question (session) § *Betty Wright: Gimme Back My Man (LP: Hard To Stop) Alston § *Na Fili: Mary from Ballyhaumis (session) § *Them: Baby Please Don’t Go (7" single) Decca § *Van Morrison: Sweet Thing (LP: Astral Weeks) Warner Bros § *Steve Rhodes Singers: Adukpo No Mo (session) § *Maldwyn Pope: How Can I Forget You (session) § *Luther Ingram: Be Good To Me Baby (LP: I've Been Here All The Time) KoKo § File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only ;Footnotes Category:1973 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear